The present invention relates to a water and sewerage system for a construction such as residential constructions, industrial constructions, etc., as well as to protection for the same.
Water and sewerage systems are well known and generally include a plurality of water supplying pipes extending from a main water supply pipe to respective consumers in a construction, and a plurality of water draining pipes leading to a sewage reservoir and the like. When a sewage reservoir is filled up or clogged there is a danger that water supplied into the system will over flow the system and emerge through water outlets with subsequent overflowing the construction. It is therefore desirable to develop such a system which prevents overflowing.